A vehicular headlight represented by an automotive headlight is configured to irradiate at least a low beam for illuminating a front area at night. In order to form a light distribution pattern of the low beam, various configurations have been examined For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-146621 discloses forming a light distribution pattern of a low beam by using a hologram element as a type of diffraction grating.